


First Dates

by WaterlilyRose



Series: In the Name of Magic [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Coming of Age, Family Feels, First Dates, Fluff, Growing Up, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Hanna gets her first boyfriend. The family reacts in a variety of different ways.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: In the Name of Magic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646865
Comments: 20
Kudos: 319





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [情窦初开](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101930) by [BerylAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn)



> Result of tumblr prompt: one of the girls (Padme or Hanna) introduce their first romantic partner to their father. How does this meeting go with Ben, Rey and their other siblings (Satine and Anakin)?

Padmé was the one who saw it before even Hanna did.

“James Fentley likes you.”

Hanna looked up from the essay she was trying (and failing) to copy off her sister and gave Padmé a look of scepticism.

“Huh? You mean the boy I knocked off his broomstick during the last Quiddich match?”

“That’s him.”

“The fall broke his ankle.”

“I didn’t say he thought you were wife material; I’m just saying he fancies you. Besides Madame Pomfrey fixed that in a heartbeat.”

“We’re both on opposing Quiddich teams. The Gryffindor Beater and the Slytherin Captain can’t go out with each other.”

“Is Quiddich all you think about?” Padmé demanded, throwing down her quill and looking, for once, as cross as Hanna could get.

“Of course not.”

“Just think about it then. Our mother and father were Gryffindor and Slytherin and they’ve just had their fourth child.”

Hanna looked at Padmé for a long time before looking back at her severely lacking essay. “I don’t care if he does like me. I’m still going to beat him for the House Cup.”

Padmé didn’t even deign to act like she’d heard.

* * *

Rey noticed slowly but with dawning clarity in the next few weeks that her daughter was experiencing something brand new. Hanna, the least vain of all her daughters, suddenly started taking care of her hair. The mother in Rey was delighted, of course, she’d been trying to get Hanna to brush her hair properly for years. But she was also spending extra time looking at her mother’s cosmetics and even asked Rey if she could try her mascara.

Hanna – interested in make-up? It made discovering she was a witch look like an almost dull twist!

“Your sister seems to be taking a bit more pride in her appearance.” Rey mentioned blithely to Padmé.

Padmé, who had popped to the Headmaster’s lodgings for a cup of tea, looked dubious and like she would rather not be having this conversation. She probably didn’t know how to answer and keep her sister’s confidence at the same time. Kylo was working, Satine was feeding bits of potato to BB8 and Anakin was asleep at his mother’s breast. Anakin was their miracle baby – Rey didn’t have the heart to tell her daughters that Kylo and Rey had checked into a room in The Leaky Cauldron in order to make him. It was the top fanciest room and magically soundproof so Rey couldn’t resist.

Having given birth to a son meant that Kylo could finally go to St Mungo’s and have a special spell placed on his dangly bits. Four children was enough; thank you!

“Don’t worry: I’m not going to ask you any awkward questions. I just want her to be happy.”

“And you won’t tell Dad?” Padmé asked sceptically.

Ahh. Kylo.

This was a worry for her: in his greatest strength lay his greatest flaw. He loved being a father. He adored his girls and newborn son and would happily die for his children. And therein lay the problem: children. He still saw them as his babies. He probably always would and while that made him a wonderful parent that did not promise to translate well when Hanna began openly dating. And, if it wasn’t now, it wouldn’t be long. Hanna and Padmé were nearly sixteen – if anything, they’d gotten lucky so far. No doubt Padmé also had gotten attention too but, knowing her eldest daughter, she noticed but didn’t reciprocate. Her loves were books and writing and that was all she had time for.

“Let’s see what happens next. Then we’ll warn him.”

* * *

Hanna was happy. That’s nice. Hanna was fun and let Satine play with her beater bat. Padmé is the one Satine goes to for cuddles. Anakin was even littler than Satine and just sleeps and poops so he’s not much fun right now.

Satine likes people to be happy and is pleased to see her sister visiting her Mummy and Daddy’s tower so often. Even though Hanna always seems to want to borrow something from her Mummy. Normally her funny crayons that put colour on her face. Satine had tried to colour in her own face but her Mummy had caught her and had laughed at the mess Satine made so Satine was obviously not very good at it.

“Why are you putting stuff on your face?” Satine asked Hanna as she used the special crayons.

“Because I want to look nice.” Hanna explained.

“You look nice anyway.”

“Thanks Sis.” Hanna ruffled Satine’s hair and Satine squirmed away. “But I want to look nicer.”

“Why?”

“Nosy.” Hanna poked Satine’s nose.

“Not nosy! Why?”

“Because I want James to think I look pretty.”

James? Who’s James? They didn’t have a James.

“Why do you have to look pretty for James?”

“No reason. But he makes me feel… nice and I want to look nice in return.” Hanna looked at Satine. “I like him. I didn’t think I did because he’s Slytherin and on their Quiddich team but he makes me feel beautiful. And I’ve never been beautiful before. I’ve just been Hanna. Who’s loud and can win any Quiddich match she likes.”

Hanna _did_ look happy. And Satine thought it was nice. Okay, James could borrow Hanna for a bit.

Satine toddled off to find BB8. It was nearly dinner time and she’s hidden her broccoli in her dungarees so he could eat it instead.

* * *

“… Kylo?”

“Yes, Love.” Kylo said not looking up from the book he was reading. It was a good book. He wondered if the protagonist would die.

“I have something to tell you.”

That caught his attention. He looked up. “Well, you can’t be pregnant again...”

Rey giggled. “No. No, you’re safe. No more babies.”

“Just as well; we’ve only just got him to sleep at night.” He nodded to Anakin’s bassinet where his son slept peacefully in the corner of the room.

“No… no it’s something else.” Kylo looked at his wife and noticed she looked like she was gearing up to something. Something hard to say.

“Rey?”

“… HannahasaboyfriendcalledJames.” She said this so fast that for a moment Kylo was genuinely confused. Then she said it again a bit slower and Kylo put down his book.

Who cared about the protagonist? He could be sunning himself in Acapulco for all he cared.

“Boyfriend?”

“Yes. He’s the Captain of the Slytherin Quiddich Team.”

A Slytherin? “But Hanna is a Gryffindor!”

“Kylo, so was I!”

_Touché_.

Fear began to boil up in him like soup left on the stove too long. Hanna – a boyfriend. She’s too young! But she wasn’t really. But she was for him so there!

Rey took his limp hand and squeezed it.

“Kylo, I know how your brain works and let me stop it there. You can’t hex this boy and you can’t lock Hanna in a tower. She’s nearly sixteen and from what I can gather she really likes him. I’ve seen him and he seems like a nice boy.”

Kylo was frantically trying to rifle through his brain to remember who the Slytherin Captain was. He remembered a skinny boy with black messy hair and a pale face. Merlin, he was an under-nourished version of him! He supposed this James had appeal – he remembered Professor Tico once mentioning that he had ‘soulful eyes’.

Yes, eyes that were trained on his daughter!

His wife took his face in her hands and made him look at her. The sight of him calmed him a little. Rey was approaching forty and still perfect. He knew he was getting older but she seemed to like that. She constantly played with his goatee beard and burrowed under his hair to nibble his ears.

“Kylo… they are growing up. We had to step back when they were Sorted and now we have to let them make their own decisions. If she likes this boy then she has to make up her own mind and it seems she has.”

Kylo wanted to argue that, he really did, but couldn’t. His wife pulled his head so it was resting above her heart and stroked his hair in a comforting motion.

As his wife took pains to be his rock, Kylo decided: he wanted a little word with James Fentley.

* * *

James slowly put on his uniform and tried not to show his nerves to the rest of the Quiddich team – he had to lead the Slytherins to victory and he knew it was mainly his responsibility as Captain and Seeker to do just that.

He knew his team weren’t happy with his. They saw his relationship with Hanna as a betrayal. To date the Gryffindor beater seemed tantamount to high treason but he wasn’t going to let it interfere with his position. Hanna felt exactly the same.

“If I can knock you off your broom, I’m gonna.” She explained with steel in her affectionate eyes. “And I expect you do the same.”

Ah Hanna. She was unlike any girl he’d ever met. She was confident with a secret vulnerability that you would only expect from Padmé. She loved her family above anything and it was a secret desire of hers to always be close to her twin.

James checked his broomstick one more time before turning to his team to give them a quick pep talk. If they chose to listen was another thing altogether.

Before James could even open his mouth however the changing room was invaded. The Headmaster and former Head of Slytherin Professor Ren came into the hut.

“Team, I expect a fair game. Please congregate on the field. I wish to make clear the rules to the Team Captain.” Professor Ren said this with a voice that seemed almost bland. But his eyes were expressive. And they were trained on James.

  
Ah. Well, James knew this would have to come.

His team filed out the changing rooms and there was a look of compassion in their eyes that he had not seen since he had asked Hanna out.

So they wouldn’t try and hex him off his broom? That was good to know.

Professor Ren was an imposing man. Taller than most with a strong build, black hair with a matching goatee and eyes like a dragon. He had a thin scar that bisected his right eye yet his vision was uncompromised.

It was said his wife, Professor Niima, gave him the scar as she thought he was a Death Eater at the time.

James saw in this Headmaster Hanna’s spirit and courage. And, even though he knew that what would follow would be rather difficult, he knew he could survive it.

When the changing room was empty save for the two of them, Professor Ren started without preamble.

“I am to understand that you are courting my daughter?”

“I am.” James replied honestly.

“Without my permission.”  
  


James raised an eyebrow at this. “Would you have given your permission if I'd asked?”

Professor Ren raised his eyebrow in return. “No.”

“It was probably best to not ask then. As long as Hanna agreed, I was happy.” James knew he sounded cunning but… well, Professor Ren was a Slytherin too. They weren’t known to be stupid.

“What are your intentions towards my daughter?” Professor Ren’s voice didn’t go up but it was colder. In a way that struck fear into first years. James had been one once.

“I like Hanna. She likes me. She’s funny and gets Quiddich. I just think she’s a laugh.”

“My daughter isn’t here for your entertainment.” Professor Ren warned.

“Of course she isn’t. But I think I make her laugh and relax too. We will get grief – especially today as we are against each other. But I’m fine with that.”

Professor Ren looked at James and then suddenly changed tack. “Are you going to let her win?”

James answered before he could think. “No!”

There was a silence. “And why not?”

“She doesn’t need me to let her win. She will cause us enough problems as it is. Besides, Hanna wouldn’t like me to do that. She’d probably dump me if I tried! We know we can beat each other in a fair fight and, while I’d never willingly hurt her, she is tough and demands respect. If you want me to throw a match, I don’t see myself respecting her very much.”

Professor Ren looked at him for a long time and James waited for a hex to the chest. Then slowly Professor Ren moved to the side unblocking the door.

“Better start then. Game is about to begin.”

James looked at the door and then at the Headmaster. “I… I have your approval.”

“I’m never going to approve of anyone who wants to take my girls away. But if it has to happen… you’ll do.”


End file.
